


sit back and watch the bed burn

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, fuckruary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: She deserves it and she demands it, asks for nothing but his feral gaze and sharp teeth against her skin.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	sit back and watch the bed burn

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember which fuckruary prompt this was for. Oral?? maybe???

He takes her on his bed after the heat of battle, and the image of her stretched out on the dark furs, something between a snarl and a moan on her lips, is burned into his mind forever. Mazikeen fucks like she fights, but _oh_ he does too, seeking what little pleasure he can from the act while the rest of it is stripped from his being. She delights in driving into him until he is boneless beneath her, running her blades down his back, taking him apart and leaving him to pick up the pieces. And he lets her, delights in their depravity, the last bits of pleasure he has scavenged from a garden that now lays barren.

When he kneels, it is not worship; when he crouches between her legs, it is not reverent. She deserves it and she demands it, asks for nothing but his feral gaze and sharp teeth against her skin.

On those days, nights, or moments in between--for time has no meaning in this ashen waste--he has one of her legs over his shoulder and his tongue buried inside of her. Mazikeen tastes of iron and salt, of bloodlust and grit, and he drinks it down eagerly.

She does not mewl sweetly, does not let honey drip from her tongue, and for that he is grateful. She asks only for more, _more_ , even as she refuses to beg. Lucifer drags his teeth across her clit, and she yanks his head up, her hand tangled in curls still flecked with blood. They have been at this for hours. "What now, Mazikeen?" he asks, licking her taste from his lips.

The demon only smirks. "Roll over." 

He stretches out on his back, because they aren't playing that game this time, not when there is fire in her eyes and tacky come on her thighs from earlier. No, his demon is not here to play at all. She moves like a panther, crawling up his body, scraping her teeth where she chooses without staying where he wants for long. And he is ready for her when she settles over his face, just a moment’s warning before he is drowning in the scent of her, before he is nosing greedily at her folds and finding his bearings again.

Mazikeen rides his face, hips rutting against air, thighs tight around his head. He forgets how to breathe, but he doesn’t need it. She pulls at his hair with one hand, braces herself against the wall with the other, Lilim dropping from her tongue as his fucks up into her. Lucifer is hard, wants desperately to take hold of himself, but she never allows it. Her movements are punishing; she is his best torturer after all. And her torture is sweet when she comes sharply, her body taut above his. His own hips jerk, seeking relief against nothing, and when she swings off of him, she runs her tongue across her teeth. Never satiated, his Mazikeen.

“Let me get my whip,” she purrs into his ear, dragging a nail up his cock. And then she is gone.


End file.
